


Dancy collection

by Matymatsu



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matymatsu/pseuds/Matymatsu
Summary: a collection of Deathslinger x Nancy drabbles from my tumblr, as requested by someone to post them here.
Relationships: Caleb Quinn | The Deathslinger/Nancy Wheeler
Comments: 14
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

“You can’t be serious!”  
“Is an undead cowboy _really_ that hard for you to believe Steve? After **_ALL_** the shit we’ve been through, so far!?”

The two young adults argued with hush tones, hiding in a dark corner. Nancy has a tight grip on her shoulder as she tried to cover and add pressure to the sliced skin, feeling the blood go down her arm made her slightly nauseous. “Okay, okay. You’re not wrong but, are you positive that’s what you saw!?” Steve whispered as he pulled open his medkit. “YES! He had a gun and he shot Feng! B-But… it wasn’t like, a normal gun. It had a chain, and he was pulling her in and…!”  
Nancy felt her heart sink into her lungs as she started having a slight panic attack. Steve tried to calm down, rubbing her uninjured arm as a form of comfort. “Alright, just relax. I won’t let him hurt you.”

She took deep, heavy breathes as Steve started to patch up her shoulder. However, he immediately stopped, the two freezing as the heard loud footsteps coming from the hallway behind the wall. 

“We have to hide!”  
“Ssh! Maybe he won’t come in here…”

Nancy wasn’t willing to take that risk, she pushed Steve out of the way and made a run for it. She could hear him call out for her but, she didn’t look back, especially when she heard a loud bang and Steve screaming in pain. Her pace came to a grinding halt as she reached a dead end. She could hear her assailant coming from behind her, she was trapped like a rat in a cage. Her best bet was to hide in a locker and hope he wasn’t sure this was where she went.

She did her best to be both _quick and quiet_ , covering her mouth to hold back any noise. She could hear his heavy breathing as he looked around the area, tears threatened to run down her cheeks as she trembled. ‘ _Please leave, please leave, please leave!_ ’ Her thoughts begged. She started to relax a little when he turned his back to the locker she was in. Maybe she got lucky—

“There ya are..”

The doors threw open, causing Nancy to shriek in both shock and fear. Her knees buckled as she stared up at the killer, who was giving her an evil grin. “Now, now darlin’. No need for a face like that…”  
His gloved hand caressed her cheek, causing her to tense up. His touch felt disgusting and cold, like the hand of death himself. Suddenly, that same hand grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and lifted her up. “We’re gonna get along just fine, you and I. Hehe..”

He threw her over his shoulder and started walking away. Nancy screamed and cried, struggling in his grip. No matter how hard she tried, she knew she wasn’t going to get out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Nance is the last survivor alive and Deathslinger finds her when she’s about to escape via hatch. Does he let her go or does he put her on the hook?

Her heart was pounding like a metal drum as she looked around, frantically. “Where is it!?” Nancy growled quietly. She couldn’t see him around so, maybe she was in the clear? She chewed on her lower lip, trying to think of where the hatch would have appeared. She knew it doesn’t always show up at the same place but, it would never be in the basement. This old junkyard with the _Wretched Shop_ was still fairly new to her. 

Her train of thoughts were ceased when she heard a loud breeze behind her. She turned her head, seeing the hatch. Finally, things were turning up! She smiled wide and started sprinting towards it. 

“Na, ah, ah…”

All of a sudden, a foot came down and slammed it closed, causing Nancy’s sprint to halt violently, losing her footing slightly. The Deathslinger had been waiting for her to come around the corner, taunting her with a last bit of hope, only to snatch it away. Tears started welling up in her eyes as she looked up at her assailant, her heart dropping to her stomach.

“Why ya tryin’ to leave so soon, lil’ missy? We got plenty of time to ourselves…”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story idea: During a chase, Deathslinger somehow drops his gun perhaps from a pallet stun. Nancy gets a hold of it and aims it at him. He’s amused and he digs a girl who knows how to use a gun, like her.

His head began to pound, feeling the wooden slab being knocked against his head. Caleb growled and without even realizing, his grip had loosened on his gun. The weapon fell down onto the pallet, sliding over to the other side, where Nancy stood. She stepped back as it dropped by her feet. They’ve never dropped their weapons before, she thought. This was her opportunity…!

She quickly picked up the gun and aimed it at him. As Caleb’s vision became clear again, he saw the barrel pointed to his face. He couldn’t help but laugh. “Where you pointin’ that thing, girly?” He taunted. Nancy gritted her teeth, glaring at him as her grip tightened. “Shut up!”

“Ya sure ya know how to use that gun?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“I’ve had some practice.”   
Nancy was able to quickly recall some of the tips Johnathan gave her about guns and shooting. Hopefully, they’ll prove useful here. 

Caleb couldn’t lie, he loved a woman who knows her way around gunslinging. “A woman after mah own heart.” He purred, causing a shiver of disgust to go down Nancy’s spine. “Then you should know, lil’ missy, that gun ain’t even loaded.”

Her eyebrows raised up. He was bluffing, right? Sure enough, when she tried to pull the trigger, she was greeted with a soft click sound, informing her that it was empty. Quickly, Caleb grabbed the barrel of the weapon, forcing it upwards and then bashing the butt of the gun to her face. Nancy fell back, letting go as her head connected to the ground, along with the rest of her body. Blood poured from her nose and her head pounded violently as she slowly lost consciousness. 

Using the gun again to break down the pallet that had separated them, he walked up to the knocked out survivor, picking her up and propping her over his shoulder. “Looks like you’ll need a lil’ more practice, huh?” He laughed to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluffy dancy prompt now: caleb teaches nancy how to use his gun and they get to know eachother more UwU

Nancy stared at the bottles ahead of her, her hands trembling as she held the gun up. She was still getting used to aiming and, even with the previous experience, she was quite rusty with firearms. “Can’t let ya hands shiver like that, kid.” Caleb spoke behind her, his back leaning against the wall as he watched her from a distance. “I get it!” She snapped out of frustration, lowering the gun and turning her head to glare at him for a brief moment. He chuckled, walking up to her and moving his hands up her arms, helping her aim the weapon properly. 

“Try and hold your breath while ya shoot, might help ya keep it steady.” He told her, his voice was a weird form of a confidence booster as she listened. Once she felt confident, she held her breath and pulled the trigger. Her ears started ringing immediately as the loud bang of the shotgun echoed throughout the room. She watched as the harpoon struck through the bottle, breaking it on impact and stabbed the wood of the wall. She smiled, using the lever to reel the harpoon back in. “There, ya gettin’ the hang of it now.” He said, stepping back from her. “I’m just rusty.”

“Still wonderin’ where a lil’ lady like you learned how to shoot.”

“When you have a monstrous alien from another dimension come and attack your friends, you kind of have to start somewhere.” She explained casually. Caleb raised an eyebrow, definitely wasn’t the answer he was expecting. Nancy noticed and couldn’t help but snicker. “Long story, don’t wanna bore you…”

“Not sure how ya can bore me with a story that has an alien from another dimension involved.” 

She shrugged, guess that’s a fair point. The question was, where to start…?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> deathslinger gets jelly when he sees steve with nancy (drabble idea) >:3

He would always watch them, as they would always be together. The boy was constantly bothering Nancy, whether it would be about messing with the killers or bringing back the past. Even though it bothered, Nancy still welcomed his company. It shouldn’t, but that infuriated Caleb to no end.

Call it a man’s need to protect a lovely woman or pure, disgusting jealousy but, the gunslinger would do anything in his power to take down that boy, quickly and painfully.

This was one such occasion, he had Steve in his grasp, reeling him in as the boy whimpered in pain, trying his best to pull the harpoon out of his gut. As he sliced the boy down, watching his blood spray on him and his gun. It made Caleb feel good, too good. He grabbed Steve by the back of his shirt and pulled him over his shoulder, laughing to himself as the survivor pathetically struggled in his grasp. As he walked up to the hook, he noticed a pair of eyes watching him. He looked behind him, seeing only a locker against a wall. He knew she was in there…

“Just doing my services…” Caleb muttered, throwing Steve on the meat hook, his screams echoing around the realm. Inside the locker, Nancy sobbed quietly, covering her mouth. She heard what he said, and she knew it was towards her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love Steve and Nancy being little shits to Caleb, so uh... here’s another idea: Steve wants to steal Caleb’s gun just to piss him off more than he already is and he uses Nancy as a distraction. Nancy kisses Caleb to distract him 👀👀👀👀 (if you got a better plan than Steve stealing Caleb’s gun, then that’s cool too!)

“Are you sure this is going to work?” Nancy whispered to Steve. “Of course it will! The creep’s been on you since he got here, trust me.”

She glared at him, as if she needed to be reminded of that. She took a deep breath, swallowing her pride before walking up to the cowboy. He was sitting in the _old saloon_ , his hat covering his eyes. He looked like he was asleep, which might make their plan easier. Her hand reached out, over the table, trying to grab his gun. Steve wanted to steal it, for what reason, Nancy had no clue.

As her fingertips gently brushed the barrel, a hand reached up and grabbed her wrist. Nancy gasped, her eyes widen and her heart practically stopped. “Stealin’s a bad habit, girly.” Caleb spoke, his eyes barely visible from beneath his cap. She tried to think of an excuse, and fast. “You… had a bug on you.”

Nice one, she thought. The cowboy clearly didn’t buy it, snickering softly. “Sure I did.”

Guess it was time to continue with the original plan. Nancy had to keep him talking so, she sat down across from him after pulling her hand from his grasp. She brought up guns and he was immediately hooked. She watched as Steve snuck behind Caleb. This wasn’t going to work, she thought. What’s going to happen when they have to make a run for it. Of course, Steve didn’t think that far, so Nancy had to. “Hey! Can you… show me around?” She asked. Steve stopped dead in his tracks and backed up slowly. “ _What are you doing!?_ ” He mouthed to her. 

“Eh? What do I look like, a tour guide or somethin’?”

“I’m curious! Plus we could… talk more.” She added, walking up to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. She couldn’t believe she was going to do this…!

She planted her lips against his cheek, it felt cold against her skin, which caused a shiver of disgust to go through her body. The cowboy smirked, standing up and placing his gun on the chair. “How can I deny such a sweet request.” 

Thank god that worked, she thought. She took his hand, quickly pulling him out and leaving Steve alone in the saloon. He picked up the gun, having a grossed out look on his face. “That… wasn’t part of the plan.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> caleb can’t stop thinking about that kiss on the cheek that nancy gave him LMAO and he starts to get the wrong idea

Her gentle, soft lips against the stubble of his beard, his cold skin becoming slightly warmer. Caleb felt like a middle school boy going through puberty and being kissed by his crush. To be fair, the kiss was very unexpected. Nancy always greeted him with hostility, as most did. However, that day, she didn’t. He wondered why…

That’s when it hit him. He was surprised, he didn’t expect a girl like her to go for guys much older but, hey, he wasn’t going to complain. She was very pretty, he couldn’t deny that. Her soft, brown hair, her striking blue eyes. The little lady was like a china doll, too perfect. Every doll can break if you try hard enough…


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drabble idea: deathslinger somehow makes nancy all flustered and she kicks him in the nuts, pls i wanna read nancy teaching old gross cowboy man a lesson

She was cornered, back against the wall, the only one alive…  
If there was a better definition of ‘ _ **fucked**_ ’, Nancy doesn’t know it. She was trying to hide while looking for the hatch but, of course, as luck would have it–

Here she is, being stared down by the Deathslinger, waiting to see what he would do to her. That was pretty much the only thing she could do, unfortunately.

“We seem to end up in this position a lot, lil’ lady. If ya keep lettin’ me find ya, people might start gettin’ the wrong idea.” He teased. Nancy glared at him, holding her tongue. She didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of knowing he was getting under her skin. “Unless you’d like them to?” He purred, his hand moving to her waist, his fingers barely brushing against her butt. Her face turned bright red, disgust and shame washed over her body. 

“FUCK OFF!”

She immediately kneed the man in the crotch. Nancy’s dealt with creepy, old men before, no way she was going to take it again. He hunched over, his hands covering between his legs as Nancy pushed him out of the way, running off. Thank god, just a few feet away from her, she found the hatch. She didn’t know why but, she immediately felt a wave of confidence as she yelled at him. “GO PLAY WITH YOUR OWN BALLS, JACKASS!” She screamed, face still as red as an apple. She gave him one last send-off with a middle finger in the air before jumping through the hatch.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i’ve been seeing some dancy drabbles with my sweet precious girl getting hurt and i wanna fluffy one 🥺 nancy reflects on all the interactions she’s had with deathslinger and maybe feels sorry for him? when she asks about his past? GRHURBJK just an idea!

This realm is full of darkness and death, everyone suffers in it, even the ones who cause pain. Nancy was surprised to figure that out. Talking to the Deat— no, talking to Caleb helped her realize that. The discrimination he went through at such a young age, the betrayal that follows after, the posse that would and probably ended up dying for him. She couldn’t imagine the pain that could cause a person, human or otherwise. Nancy knows what it’s like to feel loss, not just in these trials.

The anxiety she felt when her friends faced death, and then seeing it happen to her best friend, even now she still thinks about it. Even now, she still blames herself. Thinking back on it, he was the only person she went into great detail about how she felt. Not even Steve knew every bit of guilt she went through. Why him, she wondered. Why did she have any semblance of trust in him? Was it unwise; probably. Was it foolish to think Caleb trusted her too; yes. However, she still believed it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yo, this is gonna be dark n’ shit.... but uh... drabble idea: deathslinger uses his mori on nancy and thinks about how pretty she looks afterwards 😳

Tears poured down her face as Nancy felt the boot on her back and the blade of his gun stab through her guts. She screamed as he lifted her in the air, and was silenced in an instant as the harpoon went through the back of her skull and out her mouth. Caleb laid her back down, her corpse landing on its knees and falling face-first as he reeled the spear out. There was now a large hole, barely covered by her locks, in her head. He kneeled down, turning her body around so she would be on her back.

Her mouth was open, and he could see the ground turn red through the wound. Her blue eyes as bright as ever, widened in her last moments of fear and anguish. Her face was still wet and warm from her sobbing. His fingers went under her chin, closing her mouth. “Such a shame. Even as dead as a doornail, you’re the prettiest lil’ thing, ain’t ya?” He purred, his hand trailing up and brushing her cheek. He could stare at her lifeless body until he ceased to exist as well. Sadly, he had more pressing matters to deal with.

He got back on his feet, reloading his gun before walking off, leaving her corpse. A precious memento for him, a sign of what’s to come for others.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bby girl nancy shoots caleb and he’s like: *loading gif of bill hader* “mark me down as scared AND horny” - drabble idea 👀

This has happened before, this same situation. The slam of a pallet on Caleb’s head, and his clammy fingers slipping and letting go of his prized gun. Just as before, Nancy was the one to take possession of it. He was ready to taunt her but, before he could even try, a loud bang echoed through the realm. He howled in pain, the same harpoon he used to reel in his victims was now lodged in his shoulder. Her eyes widen, holy shit— she actually did it!?

She threw the gun down, only really shooting him to slow him down. Something told her, no matter how hard she tried, he wouldn’t die. She ran off, making her way towards the others. She knew they were probably at the doors, waiting for her to escape.

Caleb gritted his teeth, hissing as he pulled the harpoon out. Well, damn… he really wasn’t expecting that. He thought he had the upper hand, as he usually did but, he had been outfoxed by the young lady. He couldn’t help but smirk. She really was his dream girl, wasn’t she?


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *slides this drabble idea across the table slowly, like we doing some drug deal or mafia hit or some shit* Ma’am...... Mama Dancy.... can we please.... read Caleb spanking Nancy after doing something that might piss him off or something 👀 We just need some of that NSFW-ish shit, ya know what I’m sayin’ 👀👀👀👀

God, this woman was infuriating! Constantly outrunning him and somehow sneaking off, out of his sights, losing him completely. Caleb usually doesn’t mind a good chase with Nancy but, this time, it was just obnoxious. When he finally downed her, she knew what was going to happen. He grabbed her and took her to the basement of the shack that was just a few feet in front of them. Nancy didn’t bother to struggle. One they reached the bottom, he pushed her against the wall. “You got any idea how fuckin’ irritating ya can be, girly?” He growled, causing a smug smirk to slide across Nancy’s face. “Did I piss you off? Guess you know how I feel.”  
Looks like she had to be taught a lesson…

He forced her to turn around, his arm holding her by the waist as he forced her pants down. Her face turned bright red. “What are you–!?”  
“Nancy, mah dear. You know better than to upset me like that.” His hand gently rubbed the skin of her bottom after he finished pulling down all her undergarments. She was still very confused but, immediately understood what was going on once she felt his hand disappear, only to brought back down in a smack against her ass. She couldn’t help but yelp, her nails digging into the wood of the wall in front of her. He couldn’t help but smirk as he did it again, listening to her cry out once again.

“Enjoyin’ yourself?” He asked, causing her to turn her gaze to him. She glared at him, her face completely flushed. “Fuck you…!”  
‘Don’t worry, we’ll get to that…” He purred. He spanked her again, then again in succession until he saw her ass turn from pale white to bright red. Her knees buckled, threatening to give way. He figured that was enough, turning her around and picking her up. He saw the tears in her eyes before she wrapped her arms around his neck and hid her face in his shoulders. “You suck…”

“Ya liked it, didn’t ya?” He teased, being greeted with a soft punch to his back. “Heh, figured. Don’t worry, love. I’ll make it up to ya.”

“You fucking better…”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hahahah i love sinning.... more dancy nsfw headcanons or drabble please? 🥺❤️👀

Nancy’s soft moans were muffled in Caleb’s coat as she held onto him. Her limbs were wrapped around him as he thrusted into her, squeezing him ever so sweetly as he took her in the locker. His mouth was latched onto her neck, causing her to whine which in turn, encouraged him to quicken the pace of his hips. He let out a raspy chuckle. “You’re gonna be the death of me, ya know that…” He said. Nancy felt a shiver go down her spine, his voice making her squeeze around his aching cock as it twitched inside her. He couldn’t help but let out a moan. “You lil’…”

She snickered, looking at him with playful eyes. “You don’t have much time left anyway.” She teased. He smirked, planting their lips together as he grabbed her legs, lifting her up before slamming his hips against hers. He swallowed her scream, her nails clawing down his arms. Their tongues tangled in her mouth as tears rolled down her warm cheeks, the pleasure feeling almost unbearable. Her hands moved away from his arms and instead, gripped the edges of the locker, trying to keep the friction as she felt a knot grow in her stomach. She was so close…

“Caleb… Aaah! SHIT!”

“Ssshh… I got ya, hun. Mmmm… keep singin’ for me.”

He whispered in her ear, she couldn’t help but cry out, throwing her head back as it hit the wall behind her. She was pushed over the edge just by his voice, her body shaking like a leaf. Caleb gritted his teeth, holding onto her as he pulled out, stroking himself to completion onto the floor. He pressed her forehead against hers, the two panting heavily as they tried to come down from the high of their orgasms. Nancy was the first to speak up.

“That wasn’t… terrible.” She muttered, breathlessly. He couldn’t help but laugh a little. “I like to think I know what I’m doin’.”

He wrapped her legs around his waist, keeping her in his arms as he pulled her out of the locker and towards the table. He tried to set her down but, she kept hanging onto him. “Nancy?”

“I’m fine… just give me a minute. I kind of like this…”

“Heh… fine, I ain’t complain’.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nancy gets tied up and spanked by caleb? 😳😳😳😳😳😳😳😳

“Caleb, the hell are you doing?”

“Humor me, darlin’…”

Nancy pouted as the man took her wrists and tied them together with rope. Caleb had always tried to get her more comfortable into bondage. To be fair, it wasn’t the worst thing and she didn’t completely hate it. “Not too tight?” He asked as he finished tying the knot. She shook her head in response. He smiled, laying her down on her stomach towards the table. Lucky for him, she was wearing her pink dress, the same one she wore for the dance. He loved how it looked on her, and how it gave him easy access to those cute little thighs of hers.

Nancy couldn’t help but tremble as he pulled the skirt of her dress up. He then pulled down her underwear, watching as it slid down her legs and to her ankles. “Ya still with me, girly?” He asked. She nodded, giving him the okay to continue. 

She gasped, feeling his hand smack her bare ass, he couldn’t help but grin. The palm of his hand gently rubbed the pink skin, cupping it before bring it back down again and harder. “Aah!” She moaned, her face turning bright red. He chuckled, not showing her any mercy, spanking her as hard as he could. She hid her face in the wood of the table, whining loudly. It hurt wonderfully…

Seeing her backside turn from white to red never failed to turn Caleb on. His hand trailed down and started teasing her folds. “My, my… you enjoyed yourself.” He said, his fingers becoming wet as soon as they made contact with her nether regions. “No shit…”

He smirked, leaning over and stealing a kiss on her lips. “I’m gettin’ thirsty just lookin’ at ya… maybe I’ll just take a trip on down…” He purred, getting on his knees and spreading her legs open.

“God, you’re embarrassing.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a drabble of caleb building a gun for nancy and her watching? 🥺🥺🥺🥺 i love you dancy mom ❤️

“Caleb?”

The man was interrupted from his work by Nancy walking into the shack, seeing him hunched over his workbench. The image alone made Nancy raise an eyebrow, it’s not everyday she catches him like this. “What are you up to?”

“Just a lil somethin’ to keep the fingers busy.” He replied, trying not to reveal too much. She walked up from behind him, watching him work from over his shoulders. He was building a gun, at least that’s what she thought it was. A few small pieces were laid organized on the table. She stared curiously as he finished putting them together. He lifted the weapon up, squinting his eyes, checking for any imperfections before sliding the magazine inside. It was a pistol, nothing fancy, no small knife hidden under the barrel or anything. He then turned around, handing it to Nancy. “Here...”

“... What?”

“Listen, I get it, you’re a fully grown woman. You know what you’re doin’, I’ve seen it with my own two eyes. Still, doesn’t help to have a safety net.” He said, taking her hand and slapping the gun on her palm. She stared at the pistol in awe, not because it was a cool looking weapon, but... because he made it for her...

“I can’t kill you guys, you know that! This place—“

“Makes us invincible, I hear ya. You can still slow us down, figured a gun would be good at that, hehe...”

He wasn’t wrong. Whenever she stabbed someone in the neck, threw down a pallet on top of their heads, they always paused for a moment. They were strong, but they still felt pain and could flinch. Nancy smiled. “Thanks...” She muttered, causing a grin to appear on Caleb’s face.

“I’m still gonna use it on you, though.”

“Heh... wouldn’t want it any other way.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drabble idea: caleb sees nancy wearing her dress during a trial and he uh.... 😳😳😳 he’s a dirty old man 😳😳😳😳😳😳🤭

Caleb always had wandering eyes, and in this trial, he couldn’t help it. Nancy was wearing a dress, not something he usually saw on the little lady. The way it showed her legs left much to the imagination, which he appreciated. He still had to do his job, and he continued with no delays. He wasn’t the type of man to get distracted easily, anyhow.

Afterwards was when his mind started reeling. He couldn’t stop thinking about how goddamn cute she looked. He wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol he was drinking or his own perversion but, he starting thinking about his hand sliding up her leg. Her face turning red as it would disappear into the skirt of her dress was a sight he’d kill for. The two had a strange relationship, to say the least. They clearly didn’t get along, and yet, they were still drawn to each other in more way than one. He’ll have to bring it up to her next time they meet up...


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> could we have a dancy drabble or headcanons? nsfw or sfw, your choice! if ya wanna make it fluffy, that’s cool too! ❤️ we don’t have much dancy fluff after all

“The hell are you doing?” Nancy stared up at the man in front of her as his hands rested on her waist. He had led her to the middle of the saloon without a word. “Humor me a bit…” Caleb said, taking his hands off her waist to lead her arms to his shoulders. She raised an eyebrow, did he want to dance? There was no music playing, and yet–

She rolled her eyes. “You’re a dumbass.” She sighed, her hands resting on his arms. He smiled, holding her close as the two began to sway. Music played in his mind as he danced with her. He looked down at her, noticing she wasn’t making eye contact with him. He kind of expected that, to be honest. However, he also saw her cheeks slowly turning red, causing a smirk to slide on his face. Nancy felt a little awkward, it was so damn quiet and yet, they were dancing like it was prom night or something. Even so, she didn’t completely hate it. Surviving in a world of torture and murder always weighed heavy on her mind, maybe she needed some time to just relax in silence. She was also surprised he wasn’t a terrible dance partner, almost like he’s had experience with dancing before.

She decided not to question it and simply enjoy the moment as best she could.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dancy drabble idea based off that one anon: Caleb finds out about Nancy’s daddy kink and wants to try it out with her, perhaps? 👀

Caleb honestly never thought he’d hear the day that Nancy would actually admit a sexual kink she had. She’s usually not comfortable about sharing those details, as she prefers sex to be as vanilla as possible. However, hearing this was definitely a surprise. He wasn’t sure if it was due to the booze they were both drinking or his constant questioning but, he wasn’t complaining.

“Ya serious?”

“Yes, I’m serious! And I knew you were gonna make fun of me, cause you’re a dick.” She growled, gripping the glass tighter and glaring at him. Her cheeks were gently glazed in red as she chugged the rest of her drink down. He snickered, she was so cute when she was angry and tipsy. “I ain’t makin’ fun darlin’. It ain’t that embarrassin’.” He reassured her as he too finished his drink. “Maybe to an old pervert it isn’t but, to most people, it’s pretty damn embarrassing.”

He stood up from the stool he was sitting on, walking up to her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. His cold lips started kissing her warm skin, starting from her cheek, down to her neck. She took deep breathes, her hands resting on his as she melted in his embrace. Nancy hated how easily this guy was able to make her feel weak in her knees…

“Don’t worry darlin’, let daddy take care of ya tonight.”

Hearing him say that, she quickly crossed her legs together, as his words immediately went between her legs. He noticed, smirking as he forced his hand down her pants and underwear. She gasped as she felt his finger inside of her. She moaned softly, resting her head against his chest. She couldn’t help but move her hips with his finger. “That’s it. Daddy’s gonna make ya feel real good…”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dancy drabble idea perhaps? nancy somehow steals caleb’s hat during a trial?

It all happened in an instant. Caleb was chasing down a survivor, following their blood as he was preparing to reel them back in with his harpoon. Whoever he was following had a good head start, which was why he was surprised when a wooden slab came crashing down on his head. As usual for the old cowboy, that usually meant something was about to get stolen from him. Correct he was, as when he rubbed the top of his head, he was met with the skin of his bald spot against his hand. He growled, looking around the area. That damn Steve, it was probably him again. That rat bastard was starting to get on his damn nerves—!

His anger slowly washed away when he saw his hat in the hands of a runaway girl, rather than a boy. He smirked, knowing who the culprit was without a doubt. 

Nancy didn’t know why or how the hell she got roped into doing this, yet again but, here she was. She looked down at the rugged old hat. It felt almost surreal staring at it without also looking at the old, creepy cowboy who adorned it all the time. Her train of thought was interrupted by a voice. 

“There ya are...”

Nancy shot up, her body tensing immediately as she saw Caleb in front of her. He didn’t seem mad, like she expected, which was a little surprising. She tried to make a break for it, scanning the surrounding area to find at opening but, there wasn’t any. She was backed into a corner without even realizing. She didn’t have time to mentally kick herself as he stood above her, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at him. “Ain’t you the naughty one.”

She growled, her cheeks turning light pink as she glared at him. “Are you really that threatened by people stealing a stupid little hat.” She sneered, bitterly. “Not at all. It’s more principal, don’t like people stealin’ what’s mine. But ya already knew that, don’t ya.”

A chill ran down her spine as his thumb rubbed her cheek. She knew exactly what he meant...

“I don’t belong to anyone. Especially not you!”

“Whatever ya say, darlin’...”


End file.
